[unreadable] [unreadable] The project establishes an interactive Internet portal to facilitate communication among parents of infants and young children with visual impairment, their teachers and eye care professionals in the New England states. The main objectives are to: (AIM I) Create a repository of information about the most common disorders of vision in infants and young children. (AIM II) Develop and implement interactive Internet features for effective communication among parents, teachers and doctors. (AIM III) Create the infrastructure for future research into visual impairments and their management. A regional collaborative will be assembled and equipped to conduct common activities according to the stated objectives, utilizing a website designed and driven by the preferences of the target population. Consistent with the missions of these institutions, both health and educational objectives will be addressed. The results should yield an up-to-date Internet resource that capitalizes upon emerging digital technologies and a system of operation that is familiar to today's computer generation. [unreadable] [unreadable]